legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Jord Dusat
Jord Dusat was a speeder racer in the early years of the Galactic Empire who, along with his friend and rival Thall Joben, came into the possession of the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 while they were separated from Raymus Antilles. Jord was something of a rebel and a trouble maker, though he was generally good tempered, often cracking jokes. Later in life he opened a shop and garage on Orupia before forming the Dusat Racing Swoop Team. Biography Dusat learned to race on the arid, salt flats of his homeworld, Ingo, developing a friendship with fellow racer Joben and eventually setting up a business repairing speeders together. Joben and Dusat began constructing White Witch, a speeder which they intended to enter in the Boonta Speeder Race. While racing through the desert on Ingo, Joben and Dusat came across R2-D2 and C-3PO who had been dumped by their previous master shortly before he was arrested for smuggling. White Witch required an astromech droid to assist the driver and R2-D2 was ideal for the role so Joben and Dusat became the droids' new masters. While returning home with the droids, the racers passed close to a secret base where the Fromm Gang were developing a weapons satellite, Trigon 1, which they planned to use to overthrow the other gangs. Fearing that the intruders would reveal the base's location, Tig Fromm dispatched sentry droids to attack them. The two racers escaped with the assistance of Kea Moll who was on a mission to locate and destroy Trigon 1. Agreeing to assist Kea in her mission, they were able to break into the secret base and steal Trigon 1. Joben hid the weapons satellite in a forest on Ingo but when Sise Fromm kidnapped Dusat and Kea's mother he agreed to reveal the location in exchange for their release. Tig Fromm went to retrieve Trigon 1, but Joben and R2-D2 had sabotaged the guidance system causing the ship to collide with and destroy Sise Fromm's base on Annoo. The group traveled to the Boonta Speeder Race but a Fromm attack on their ship damaged White Witch and injured Dusat, forcing Joben to take over as driver for the race. Joben won the race, despite the efforts of Boba Fett, who Sise Fromm had hired to kill the young racers. After the race, Joben and Dusat were approached by Zebulon Dak, owner of Zebulon Dak Speeder Corporation, who offered them jobs designing and engineering speeders. Company policy would necessitate a memory wipe for R2-D2 and C-3PO so they decided to decline. Unwilling to stand in the way of their masters' dreams, R2-D2 and C-3PO left in an escape pod shortly before their ship went to hyperspace, freeing Joben and Dusat up to take the jobs. Although Thall began to excel in his new job with Zebulon Dak Speeder Corporation as both a Test Driver and Racer, he began to miss his time with Kea Moll. After a series of gambling debts and drunk-driving problems, the man became a shell of his former boisterous self. By 7 ABY he and Jord were again on Ingo and ran their own shop and garage. A local gang, led by Rex Fromm began to make trouble for the men however, causing their shop to almost run out of business. Rhyley Stargazer an avid fan of Thall and Jord as a child would meet with his idols later in 8 ABY. He would offer to stop the Fromm Gang for Jord in exchange for three speeders of their choosing as well as offering the pair a chance to set up shop on Orupia. Jord accepted and he along with his companion would set up shop in New Baya. The shop proved largely successful and after only a few weeks, Dusat and Joben decided to purchased some land just outside of the city where they constructed a Swoop Garage and a Racing Track, one of only three on Orupia. It wasn't long before Dusat and Joben began considering starting a team, and after a few months, Dusat Racing was formed, with Jord in full control and Thall as one of its racers. The team was announced to compete in the Galactic Three Hundred series in 9 ABY. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs